


your hand in mine

by basgijr



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Shishio Tsukasa, Dry Humping, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, NEARLY FORGOT um there’s a, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Size Difference, Top Ishigami Senkuu, ig there’s also a lowk hand kink near the end?, just bc tsukasa is romantic asf and senku is Gay :), just in case yall are looking for a real specific niche, lol assume tsukasa and senku are both neurodivergent because that’s how i fucking wrote them, oh yeah also, oh yeah this starts with implied touch starved tsukasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basgijr/pseuds/basgijr
Summary: Soon, Tsukasa doesn't even realise he's begging, little cries of "please, please, please," until Senku pulls off Tsukasa's cock with a wet pop, the hand jacking whatever he couldn't get in his mouth stilling and then bracing against Tsukasa's stomach. He shuts his jaw with a click. Wipes away his drool with one arm."It's okay," Senku says. "You're okay." And he climbs up on Tsukasa's quivering body, straddling his waist.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad as FUCK fam. if u see typos or repeating words and stuff mind yo business

Here's the scene.

Tsukasa is laid on his back, a thin veneer of sweat glossing his skin from the hot night. His body is tense, with senses sprawled out bare and somehow forced to the limit at the same time.

Senku's hand is poised just just close enough to the skin for Tsukasa to feel the heat radiating from it.

His heart thrills.

When the tips of Senku's nails make contact with Tsukasa's bare shoulder, his instinct is to squirm away. Being an MMA fighter, he's been through enough physical conditioning that he doesn't even flinch at a punch to the gut, but this is... Different. There is an undeniable tenderness to the slow, methodical touching. And Tsukasa is entirely unequipped to handle it. Warm as blood against his own, Senku's flesh feels at one with Tsukasa's own. It isn't even sexual. They're getting there, sure, but the whole night up to now has been small teases, glimpses at intimacy and the comfort involved.

Sensation. Senku's palm over his shoulder.

And then it's smoothing up, to mark the curve of his jaw, the dip of his jugular notch. Tsukasa's breath is caught in his throat. It's almost too much.

"Colour?" Comes Senku's steady tone. Tsukasa reminds himself how to breathe. With a slight shudder, he nods.

Then forces himself to speak.

"Green." His voice sounds weak, but Senku must see the trust on Tsukasa's face, how much he needs this, because he nods to himself before his hand begins its descent down, down. Ghosting over Tsukasa's nipples and the planes of muscle at his stomach. And he's so small in comparison to Tsukasa, so evident now as he settles between Tsukasa's legs. Tsukasa's feet are planted on the ground, something he had at first regarded as one of the drawbacks of being so tall, but now he appreciates it. Senku seems magical -- otherworldly -- like in the movies, when a dandelion clock is the size of an oak tree.

Senku's eyes are dark as he mouths at the fabric of Tsukasa's boxers. The sound that escapes Tsukasa's mouth isn't intelligible, but he's so relaxed it barely registers. 

What he does notice, however, is the quiet shuffle of fabric signifying to him that Senku can't resist touching his own dick as well as Tsukasa's. He moans into Tsukasa's crotch, hot air hitching in gasps with every stroke. Senku's on his knees, and Tsukasa knows without having to look that they must be getting carpet burn on the floor, with each thrust into his palm. To be perfectly honest, it's hot as hell. One scarred hand comes up beside where Senku is sucking a big wet patch into his boxers and Tsukasa's hips flex against his will, so he moves his pants down just enough to free his dick. Senku rewards him with a lopsided grin, and something else.

Soon, Tsukasa doesn't even realise he's begging, little cries of "please, please, please," until Senku pulls off Tsukasa's cock with a wet pop, the hand jacking whatever he couldn't get in his mouth stilling and then bracing against Tsukasa's stomach. He shuts his jaw with a click. Wipes away his drool with one arm.

"It's okay," Senku says. "You're okay." And he climbs up on Tsukasa's quivering body, straddling his waist. 

He almost preens as Senku's hands rest on his hair, brushing the wilder strands out of Tsukasa's face. It feels so good, this intimacy. 

Their foreheads press together, and Tsukasa smiles. He's so lucky.

It seems only fair, in Tsukasa's mind, that he is the one to go in for a kiss. He tastes himself on Senku's lips and grinds their bodies together, moaning with Senku to encourage him. He seemed to have a thing about being... loud, and Tsukasa wanted to show him there were no repercussions for it. Senku deepens the kiss after a moment, breathing hard and blushing from the stark white of his scalp to his chest. His hands tangle in Tsukasa's wild mane, give it a wary tug, experimentary. 

The choked groan it wrings from Tsukasa sounds like music to Senku's ears, so he does it again at Tsukasa's encouragement, pulling Tsukasa's neck back in a harsh motion so he can crane up to press kisses at Tsukasa's jugular. At this point, Tsukasa can't keep gripping the sheets; he wraps his arms around Senku. His shoulders are so narrow in comparison to Tsukasa's that it would seem to outside eyes like he had disappeared, completely hidden by Tsukasa's frame. His heart beats impossibly faster. Senku pulls him back for a scorching kiss, and sucks on Tsukasa's lower lip for a moment, before leaning back to smile wide.

And it's a genuine smile, a special one that Tsukasa knows is reserved for him alone. 

"Let's keep going." Tsukasa suggests. "Green?"

"Green."

Breathy, there's time as Senku leans to the side, closer to Tsukasa's chest as he reaches for the bottle of lube. Tsukasa can't help but offer gentle friction by continuing the steady rock of his hips. Senku's body against Tsukasa's own trembles under the attention, and he takes a deep inhale as he unwittingly leans in.

"Senku, hurry," He has to tease, how could he resist? Tsukasa moans the words, pressing the two of them together tight with one hand on Senku's waist.

"Don't whisper in my ear like that-" Senku replies, near stuttering. "Shit." his eyebrows are pressed together, "Gonna... Cum if you keep-" At this, Tsukasa stops licking Senku's ear, rubbing his right nipple with his thumb, and looses the grip on his hip. He smiles, knowing, undeniably proud of himself when Senku glares playfully. "That's cruel, Shishio. So cruel. Joking." with rather convincing upset in his tone despite the way he still sounds dazed to hell.

They're even, moments later, because Senku pulls hard with his grip on Tsukasa's hair and Tsukasa's eyes roll back in their sockets from the feeling.

Because Senku isn't mean (at least, not anymore; he's learnt from a very thorough example of why using cold lube is actually a crime, and become all the humbler for it) he warms the lube in his hand, making a show of fake in good-nature when Tsukasa plants a lazy kiss to his cheek, clearly aiming for his lips but not being picky about the accuracy. He shifts down, careful not to jostle anything so as to not give Tsukasa too soon a satisfaction. His grin is wolfish when his fingers find Tsukasa's perineum, pushing down a little roughly before easing up to circle his hole.

Like this, his face is level with Tsukasa's nipples. Ha. Who is he to resist?

(Tsukasa inhales sharply, partly because they've been together so long Senku knows exactly how Tsukasa likes it, and partly because Senku still could have held the stuff in his palm for at least two or three more seconds.)

He presses inside with his fingers at the same time as he flats his tongue against Tsukasa's left nipple. Tsukasa groans with a jolt, hips flexing back with each curl of Senku's fingers. His voice is pure velvet, and causes another squeezing flare of want, adding to the arousal coiling in Senku's belly. More lube, and Tsukasa's right nipple held delicately between Senku's teeth as he hits Tsukasa's prostate with three fingers. 

This has Tsukasa's muscles taut and shaking again, at first barely controlled, but now so strong it has Senku near losing his balance atop Tsukasa's giant frame. 

Pulling his fingers out, Senku smears the excess lube on Tsukasa's thigh and with some loving shushing, lines up his dick.

Something he really loves about Tsukasa happens in this moment here. The first thrust in has both of them desperate to grasp onto each other, instinctually driven to get as close as possible, but it does gift Senku's ears with his all time favourite sound. 

The sound isn't a download complete notification, or an Amazon parcel delivery email for his latest project. 

It's how Tsukasa's usual soft baritone jumps up octaves to a keening whimper. High and honest, sexiest thing he's ever known. It's like the air gets punched out of him, and he relaxes, like he can finally feel comfortable in his own skin.

Senku also likes when Tsukasa's feet stretch out, basically étendre. When his back arches perfectly, leaning into Senku like he's still trying to fuck himself on his dick despite falling apart under Senku's touch. And his hair, too, splayed out in tendrils against the sheets, even wilder than usual. He's a hot mess.

Senku did that. 

No one else. He did.

Heh, not bad.

Course, Senku would be lying if he didn't admit he's also been letting out a few noises of his own. But he's heard his own cries and honestly, they're more reminiscent of a strangled cat than anything else. Hell knows why Tsukasa likes it.

Fuck. Senku's whispering out shaky "I love you"s and "gonna cum" in equal parts, and Tsukasa is so welcoming and pliant to his embrace it's almost enough to send him over the edge, then and there.

"Hey," Tsukasa grabs his attention, reaching for his hands. Intertwines their hands, Senku's bad one and Tsukasa's chronically pained, larger one. It's an act of such sweetness it stings.

Then Tsukasa has the audacity to kiss his hand, oh so gentle and loving, and Senku can't take it anymore. He's almost dead weight above Tsukasa at this point, with only his hips still moving back and forth in great tremors. His other hand that had snaked up between their torsos earlier finally gets serious, merciless, intent on wresting that orgasm from him.

It's a testament to Senku's will, honestly, that it's Tsukasa who cums first. Blunt fingernails dig into his back, no doubt leaving bright red lines over Senku's skin, finally overwhelmed. Usually the extra tension from Tsukasa nearing climax, squeezing tightly on his dick, makes Senku's hips give out with a (rather embarrassing) _mewl_ , from deep in his throat... But with practice, Senku holds out: he keeps the brutally efficient pace until Tsukasa's beautiful, widened and glassy eyes flutter shut.

His vision whites out.

They clean up, after, once the haze leans back enough for them to notice how sweaty and warm they've become. And then they answer the call of sleep, content together.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda funny that. if you imagine this is in the same canon as my other fic. this is senku’s response confession. he finally said ily back x


End file.
